


A Sensitive Soul

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Eskel is a good boy, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Melancholy, Sort of Fluff but... not much, spoilers for the third game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: “I’m glad I’ve come here,” sighed Lambert and, indeed, he seemed content.“Me too,” Eskel agreed, also exhaling and the last bit of tension left his chest, making him feel light and relaxed. "I was afraid it’d get too sad and empty in here, but… there’s something about shared sadness… about mutual sadness, I think.”
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), mentioned Lambert/Aiden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	A Sensitive Soul

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments bellow or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)

He thought he’d never return to Kaer Morhen. He wanted to leave the past behind him, avoiding the places where he used to train and study under Vesemir’s watch, and where he used to spend all the winters since he had survived the Grass Trial. He was afraid of the memories Kaer Morhen could rekindle, he was scared of being there alone as he supposed Lambert wouldn’t even consider getting back after what had happened, but despite knowing his fellow witcher quite well, Eskel was surprised when they met right at the foot of the hill under Kaer Morhen.

Eskel ventured into the mountains in order to calm his bewildered soul and weary mind, just to lay his eyes upon the fortress, and then he would head further into the woods, probably settling in Kovir for the upcoming winter, however, all his plans were shattered into ash once he saw the unmistakable silhouette of his friend. Eskel stopped Scorpion and waited for Lambert to approach him, but he didn’t say a word as it happened. He simply nodded at him while he was quite satisfied when Lambert reciprocated the gesture and halted his mount as well.

Silently, the both of them looked up to Kaer Morhen which was going to be cold as usually, but for the very first time, the fortress would be utterly empty. Eskel knew it might be very bad to go there and see Vesemir in every corner at, but still, it was something that he and Lambert met here, so it was probably meant to be like that – returning to Kaer Morhen together as always, yet in very different spirits.

As they nudged their horses forward, they kept quiet. No banter, no glint of silent happiness within their eyes, signalling that they are both relieved they reunited in good health. It was somewhere deep down, Eskel knew, but it wasn’t necessary to express such emotions. No, it wasn’t because he didn’t doubt Lambert must’ve been at least glad that he wasn’t going to be alone at Kaer Morhen which was, even though Lambert would ramble about it till his very death, their only home. The only place where they could dwell peacefully, regaining strength, and allowing their minds to relax.

And even though it would be tough this time, Eskel realized that he, after all, was looking forward to some calm days when his only trouble would concern moody Lambert. Bloody hell, he was even looking forward for this piece of shit being moody, he mused as on one hand, Lambert could be a real pain in the ass, but on the other one… He would go to the hell and back for him and exactly that kind of friendship could help them overcome the hostile weather that was about to come to Kaer Morhen in a span of two weeks.

They took care of their horses, leaving them to graze the remaining grass on the courtyard, and only then they took their time to follow the path towards the main door and the main hall.

“Is this a good idea?” Lambert halted in front of the door, hesitating to make any further steps. “It’s been just a year and…”

“I doubt it’s a good idea,” Eskel said dryly. “But we are here. There’s no point in leaving now. Let’s spend the night here and we can decide what to do next in the morning.”

“You’ve always been a rational thinker. Alight,” Lambert nodded, reaching for the door, opening it for them.

“Exactly what I’ve thought…” murmured Eskel once they were inside. He was already rubbing his arms as without comfort of the last sunrays of autumn, the weather was quite cold, which influenced also the temperature in the fortress. Leaving Lambert on his own, to deal with memories and maintain his façade, Eskel headed for the fireplace where he put some scattered pieces of wood, and then he casted Igni.

Trying to warm up a bit, he stood in front of the growing fire for a while, listening to the crackling wood, before he walked towards one of the tables in the hall, putting his swords, potions, and money here. As the hall was quiet, he assumed Lambert found his cot and lied down, thinking or sleeping or whatever. Eskel followed him suit, approaching the bed he was usually sleeping on when he was dwelling here, and as he sat down, exhaustion came to his mind and he decided to take some sleep. Being a witcher, he didn’t have to sleep, but like the others, he quite often did so as it felt like his body was better rest after a proper sleep rather than after a long meditation.

XXXXX

The first days were quiet and peaceful and both witchers were more or less only getting used to the idea that this winter, they were going to be completely alone at Kaer Morhen. No Geralt, no sorceress, no other friends were coming. Just the two of them, which Eskel didn’t mind entirely, but still, he missed Vesemir a lot. They were here, they were talking a bit, and the fire was already heating up the main hall, however, the fortress felt hopelessly empty without the senior witcher. The place was lacking his spirit, his determination, his conviction…

There was nobody who would push them into work, which Lambert and occasionally Eskel were rambling about, but Eskel was sure that also his younger mate was missing his passion for work and order. However, once he felt quite relaxed at least on the physical side, boredom itched within his bones.

The nagging thought that he should exercise or hunt or simply do something, was becoming incessant, so at one sunny noon, Eskel decided to go for a walk. Even though winter was coming, from the current weather he assumed that very low temperatures together with snow would be postponed, and the first snowfall would come in ten days or so.

He ventured down the hill, sword upon his back, and he just… went. Slowly, enjoying the sun, the fresh air, and the peace and quiet around. One would say after a few similar days he would be fed up with peace and quiet, but he wasn’t. He revelled in it. Sorrow continued in filling up his chest, yet he loved it here. At Kaer Morhen. He was home.

But as usual, it seemed that Eskel was the only one able to be pleased about little things. Lambert wasn’t being a pain in the ass, however, his facial expression wasn’t changing at all. He was constantly gloomy, frowning, looking into distance, and all of his answers to any of Eskel’s question were laconic, usually monosyllabic. But it didn’t irk Eskel.

It made him worried about his usually sarcastic fellow witcher. Of course, he understood that everybody was handling sadness differently, he knew very well that underneath that cynical bark Lambert’s sensitive soul was lurking, but… it sort of pained Eskel to see his friend in such a melancholic state. Even angry and bitter Lambert was better than this silent, gloomy one as… as when Lambert was furious, he tended to make it loudly known what his problem was, yet now… now Eskel had nothing to work with.

As he walked through the woods, his mind was almost solely occupied with Lambert and how to make him feel better. A similar walk would do him good, but he would protest that he had been spending more time in the woods that he had ever bargained for, so… maybe the lake would be a better idea. Maybe they could try to catch some fish, maybe they could swim a bit and use the last sunny days, or maybe they could hunt instead of relying on the provisions of Kaer Morhen.

He returned to the fortress and let the idea settle, but after two days, he still felt that Lambert needed company. He kept saying and retorting he wished to be left alone, however, Eskel somehow didn’t believe it, and he was wondering whether Lambert did. He wasn’t the one to lie to himself… It was strange, indeed, because Lambert didn’t fool himself even with Keira as it might’ve seemed they could go well along, but Eskel was highly sceptical, so once they met up in White Orchard, he wasn’t surprised to get a curt explanation that they had split up two months after the battle of Kaer Morhen.

Their kind wasn’t simply meant to live happily ever after, he mused, sitting in the hall and he even chuckled at the next thought concerning him and Lambert being made for each other. Always bumping into each other on the road, always being capable of getting along even though Lambert was a dick, always being here for the other as if nothing had changed since Lambert survived all the trials for young witchers. Only two of his group returned, and Lambert was so down about it, it took him years to properly recover, yet his soul would never be able to heal.

During the first year, Eskel was always sort of close to him, probably the only one who really wanted to be close to him as Lambert’s attitude discouraged everybody else. He had always had something like a soft spot for that bastard, and the need to help him bordered with an aching one. It just pained him to see Lambert being so miserable, and he was adamant to do something about that.

The weather being almost plausible, he grabbed his silver sword and nudged Lambert, sitting at the table motionlessly.

“Let’s hunt something,” he said when Lambert looked up, irritation written all over his face. “We can fetch us some fish… with the crackers.”

At the last part of the sentence, life returned to the younger witcher’s eyes as mischief sparkled within them.

“Fine, but I’m going only because I’m fed up with being inside!” he grunted, went for his sword, and then he joined Eskel in front of the fortress. They went down, heading for the lake silently, yet Eskel was already beaming with satisfaction on the inside. At least, he got Lambert outside.

Once at the lake, they took a boat and rowed to the middle of the lake, casting a handful of crackers around them.

“Ready?” asked Lambert, and as soon as Eskel nodded, he opted for a stronger arsenal. Throwing bombs into the lake, the explosions rumbled in the water and above it, and the first wave of fish surfaced. Together, they launched a net, drawing their prey closer, and then into the boat.

“Eleven pieces,” grinned Lambert, suddenly looking like nothing had ever been troubling him, and Eskel’s heart almost swelled at the sight. “Again?”

“Sure,” Eskel agreed, watching his friend being so joyful, and he didn’t protest even when Lambert threw the third set of bombs despite that they had caught enough fish for a week. They would need to dry the meat or fill it with salt to prevent the flesh from rotting. 

They got pretty sweaty from the toil when pulling the net, the sun was shining as if winter wasn’t approaching at all.

“I think I'll get some swim,” Eskel said when looking at the pleasantly calm water. “Let’s get the boat to the pier, and you can take half of the fish if you wish to return home.”

After a second, Eskel realized what he had said, and he wasn’t the only who was kind of shocked. Lambert froze up, his smile fading away from his features, and a cold hand of regrets grasped at Eskel’s stomach.

Fuck, he thought, but he wasn’t about to apologize as he didn’t say something bad… just sensitive to Lambert’s ear. The younger witcher recovered quickly though, nodding and taking the oar to get them back to the shore. Eskel decided to be silent for the short journey and he was quiet also when they arrived to the pier, tying up the knot so the boat wouldn’t wander around on its own. Then he dropped the sword on the ground, taking off all of his clothes but for his underwear, and running down the pier, he jumped into the ice cold water.

He did a bit of swimming, diving into the crystal clear water, yet still he was quite vigilant as he didn’t want to be caught off guard by the Drowners. For a second, he even thought that there was a monster nearby, but in the next moment he figured out it was just Lambert swimming closer to him. The both of them then continued together, and as they became used to the low temperature of the water, they even agreed on having a contest in swimming back to the pier.

Adrenalin boiled in Eskel’s blood, his jaw tightened, but he was prepared to lose as Lambert had always been a better swimmer. It might’ve been also caused by the lack of his hair as one of Eskel’s springs tended to slip into his mouth, making it uncomfortable to breathe, however, it wasn’t an excuse Eskel wished to voice, so he just murmured his congratulation and threw himself on the pier. Laying down on his back here, he let the last proper rays of the sun graze his wet skin, while by the ceasing splashy sounds, he was able to imagine that Lambert stayed in the shallow water, his back leaning into to the pier. He heard his breathing, the low thump as his scalp bumped into the wood, followed by a long, loud exhale.

A little smiled appeared on Eskel’s face as it genuinely made him happy that Lambert seemed at least a bit relaxed. It wasn’t wise to spoil such a moment with talking, so he relaxed as well and tried to enjoy the atmosphere, and the gentle splashing of the water. It really felt good to have a fine swim, he thought, unconsciously slipping one of his hand in the small waves, and this time, he didn’t mind it was rather cold.

He let his thoughts wander to and fro, and it all came to a stop once when his fingers brushed something that definitely wasn’t water, fish, or the shore, however… however, he didn’t do anything about it. His fingers brushed Lambert’s shoulder once again, and he might’ve dropped it as he didn’t properly think about what he was doing, but Lambert didn’t flinch, didn’t comment on it, as he simply remained sitting here.

He could’ve fallen asleep, Eskel thought and lost the track of the movements of his fingers that were suddenly resting next Lambert’s shoulder, touching him slightly, yet somehow… tentatively… in a question that Eskel was still struggling to ask himself.

“Stop beating around the bush, Eskel, and touch me properly, or not at all,” snapped Lambert at him, catching Eskel completely in surprise.

The older witcher froze up and genuinely pondered withdrawing his hand as the whole situation was getting uncomfortable and ridiculous and surreal, but the meaning of Lambert’s words intrigued him more than everything in the world.

So in order to gain more information on what Lambert was referring to, Eskel really placed his hand upon Lambert’s shoulder, and to his own shock, he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind feeling this scarred skin under his fingers as his hand slipped lower, his palm spread upon Lambert’s chest.

It felt… odd and he had no idea how he got himself into such a state. He just wanted to help Lambert, to make him feel relaxed and not entirely sad, however, it seemed as if his heart yearned for something else Eskel wasn’t sure he, indeed, wanted. However, in the pitch of his stomach, something similar to happiness ignited at the hint of intimacy, going on between them.

Lambert’s even breathing, heaving of his chest, his flagrant calm… as if he had no issues with being almost vulnerable in front of his eyes… Yes, it moved Eskel immensely, and he even closed his eyes to savour the intimate moment.

“You have never really thought about that?” asked Lambert, his tone ranging from subtly taunting to an appeasing one when he looked up and Eskel locked their eyes, feeling so insecure like he hadn’t felt in years.

“No, I didn’t,” said Eskel truthfully, pointing his eyes up to the sky as something down deep within his body was shaking violently, making an utter mess with his emotions that witcher shouldn’t have had in the first place. “I know that witchers feel the best around other withers… it’s a rule I’ve never come to doubt, but also I’ve never thought that it would reach such a level of… relationship. I really didn’t, no…” spoke Eskel his confused mind.

Under different circumstances, he would’ve never probably had this conversation with Lambert, but it seemed that not only the younger witcher was emotional after what happened, after they met here after they were the only residents of Kaer Morhen. Just the two of them and nobody else, and maybe… maybe in Eskel’s head, it started to make sense.

“Oh my dear innocent Eskel,” Lambert mocked his friend who frowned, thinking of quite an obvious questions.

“You have?” he asked, stubbornly avoiding further gazes in Lambert’s direction as he was about to blush, his voice not as steady as he would’ve liked.

“I have. Numerous times,” was the answer Eskel sort of expected, however, it was only enhancing his curiosity that Lambert was talking so calmly about it, as if he had wanted to be with Eskel but simply assumed that Eskel wasn’t interested, but now… as the change was in front of their eyes… Lambert elaborated on the subject, “Numerous times, but don’t think too much of yourself. You haven’t been the one I’ve always wanted, but… it felt as if it was about to happen someday. With Aiden… it was different with him.”

And then he remained silent while Eskel was on the verge of bailing out because he had no idea whether Lambert was just fucking with him, waiting if Eskel was genuinely interested in the story enough to admit it vocally, or whether Lambert simply wasn’t sure if Eskel really wanted to hear more because… because it might hurt him were he talking about his past lovers?

“How?” opted Eskel for quite an indifferent reaction as he wanted to hear more, but he definitely wasn’t going to beg Lambert to tell him.

“I met him by a pure coincidence. In Oxenfurt’s tavern. He was resting, healing up his wounds, and he was glad for another witcher’s company. He told me so… and I even agreed to be at his side during his first job after the injury. One day he asked me whether I’d check on his scar on the back, and… it started here,” Lambert said quietly and Eskel spotted a hint of melancholy in his friend’s voice.

“We were hunting monsters together for a few months, and… I…I really liked his company. We parted only to spend winter in our respective fortresses, and when I wanted to meet up with him again, I learnt he was murdered,” Lambert hissed, still not entirely over the thing. “Geralt helped me to find the bastards who killed Aiden, so I got the opportunity to avenge him. He deserved better, but I couldn’t have done anything else.”

Eskel let the words to sink in, but after a while, he felt like he should say something, to interrupt the gloomy silence they’d plunged in, so he quietly replied, “At least something… At least you can be sure that… he’s dead.”

“Yeah…” Lambert agreed, “It always helps when you know. You can move on then.”

Whether it was aimed at Eskel or not, the older witcher sat up, unwilling to continue the conversation right now. He wished for some time spent alone with his thoughts as the last thing they needed was a mutual misunderstanding. It was quite clear what Lambert was suggesting, and judging from reaction of Eskel’s body, he wasn’t entirely against the idea himself as… as it seemed almost logical, but until today, he had never considered this option.

Suddenly, the pieces fell into their respective places and Eskel couldn’t comprehend how it happened so quickly and naturally.

He shivered a bit as the cool wind wafted all over his skin.

“Let’s head back. It’s getting chilly,” he said, standing up and returning to the spot they had left their clothes.

“That’s a splendid idea. You’ve lasted here for much longer than I’ve thought you would… You, such a lover of hot summers,” commented Lambert on the Eskel’s unusual interest in taking a swim in icy cold water, and then he started putting his clothes on as well.

“I was fed up with being inside,” Eskel shrugged. “A just wanted to do something… proper.”

To this Lambert didn’t add any smartass reply, however, Eskel noticed the smirk upon Lambert’s lips, yet he didn’t say anything as well because he was able to imagine what Lambert was sneering at.

XXXXX

As a way to cope with the new view on his relationship with Lambert, Eskel decided to mull over it with a bottle of vodka keeping him company, however, it wasn’t the best idea as Lambert happily joined his drinking diversion. Seating himself on the bench next to Eskel, he poured himself a decent amount of vodka and emptied his keg quite quickly.

“We’re getting wasted tonight, huh?” he asked rhetorically as the answer was obvious. “Well, I’m in,” confirming his intention, he drank some more of the alcohol and shifted to make himself more comfortable.

In the end, Eskel didn’t mind that he wasn’t allowed to drink alone, not mentioning that soon enough he stopped caring. Once the second bottle was empty, he went for another one only to find Lambert sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall behind him.

“You’ve fallen?” used Eskel his witchery skills to deduce what had happened, but instead of waiting for the reply, he slumped next to Lambert on the ground, handing him the bottle. “It doesn’t matter… it’s so soft here…”

“Yeah, I’ve dragged some fur here a few days ago,” Lambert accepted the bottle before he explained that, “I’ve ended up sleeping here and was all sore afterwards.”

After an hour or so, they were still sitting on the floor, however, Eskel began slowly realizing that Lambert was quite close, his shoulder almost bumping into Eskel’s. And the older witcher didn’t mind. It was nice to be so close, so friendly and drunk, and it felt like home.

“I’m glad I’ve come here,” sighed Lambert and, indeed, he seemed content.

“Me too,” Eskel agreed, also exhaling and the last bit of tension left his chest, making him feel light and relaxed. "I was afraid it’d get too sad and empty in here, but… there’s something about shared sadness… about mutual sadness, I think.”

Lambert hummed in agreement, leaning a bit more to Eskel, laying his head on his friend’s shoulder. Eskel shivered and gulped at such a display of trust and affection while it probably was the reason he asked the next question, “Have you been serious about the… about me… touching you? That you’d like to…”

“Yes, Eskel,” growled Lambert softly, “Yes, my dear Eskel, I’d love to touch you and fuck you as much as I’d love you to do the same to me. It’s… it’s not just about sex, but more about the mutual thing you’ve been talking. Of sharing something else than sadness. It’s about our shared fate, our pain. And the fact that nobody will ever understand us like we do.”

Lambert’s voice mutated into another low growl at the end of his utterance as he literally snuggled into Eskel, his face buried into his neck, and Eskel gulped once again, trembled once again, and he felt as if he was about to burst with emotions emanating from Lambert and aiming right at his heart. His fogged mind loved the idea of touching Lambert, of being close to his fellow witcher, while his body loved the idea of fucking Lambert.

Eskel wasn’t sure he followed every single point Lambert mentioned, but he understood all the feelings behind it, so he slipped his hand behind Lambert’s back. He might’ve really made up his mind in the very next moment, however, with a little smile he found out that Lambert was already asleep, and soon enough he was quietly snoring, his hand unconsciously being placed upon Eskel’s stomach.

And the older witcher didn’t mind.

XXXXX

After a few days, the first snow arrived. It was getting dark and Eskel stood in the doorway, watching the snowfall. He wasn’t alone here as Lambert was leaning against the doorway as well, yet on the opposite side. His expression not gloomy, not dreamy, not even annoyed. He was just watching as autumn was transforming into winter, in other words, as the time went by.

Yes, time was a huge topic especially this winter as in the past Eskel had never thought about Lambert being more than a friend, but now, knowing how Lambert felt about him and about their possible relationship, just ten days utterly changed his point of view. Moreover, as he was spending another winter at Kaer Morhen, it kept reminding him how old he actually was.

How many more winters were there left for him? How many springs and sweetly warm summers in Kovir? And how many more winters at Kaer Morhen? And how many years might be left for Lambert?

Eskel knew that almost everybody was living in such insecurity and he personally wasn’t afraid of death, however… however he couldn’t bear the idea of leaving Lambert completely alone, being just another of his friends who abandoned him, yet involuntarily.

Lambert would recover, he supposed, but his soul would be severely wounded beyond any chances of repair, his heart scarred more than his skin, and who knows if he would ever be able to feel something for anybody else, being utterly overwhelmed by the fear of losing them. These were vain, unnecessary thoughts, however, the melancholy of upcoming winter possessed the power of evoking similar ideas, thoughts of death, loneliness, faith… of desired closeness and friendship…

Without acknowledging it, his eyes wandered over to Lambert who kept looking at the yard, getting whiter and whiter with the falling snow, and Eskel was somehow sure that the younger witcher was thinking of similar things. And that the desired closeness and friendship together with understanding, wasn’t just something bubbling up in his old and tired mind, but that it was something lingering between them, something that just waited to be addressed by the both of them.

Eskel moved away from the doorframe, and Lambert lazily looked at him, yet in the very next second a hint of curiosity shone in his cat-like eyes. His fellow witcher closed the distance between them, halting just a few inches next to him. Placing his hand on the back of Lambert’s neck, Eskel locked their eyes. With determination, yet a certain amount of tenderness written in his face, he leaned even closer, parting his lips slightly when waiting for Lambert’s initial reaction which was… typical for the younger witcher. He smirked, but with that every possible remnant of suspicion or distrust vanished from his features, so Eskel, suddenly embodiment of impatience, smashed their mouths together.

However, the kiss didn’t turn into a hungry and demanding one, just the right opposite. Even Eskel was surprised how gently Lambert answered with his lips, how softly he kissed him back, and it hit Eskel incredibly hard, shaking him to the core of his bones.

“So you’ve made up your mind,” said Lambert quietly once he withdrew from the kiss only to look questioningly into Eskel’s eyes while the Lambert’s ones were narrowed and perfectly resembled that cat’s eyes when looking at somebody they really liked.

“I did,” nodded Eskel, reciprocating the intent gaze of his friend, not being ashamed at all about anything that could happen, and in the next instance he wasn’t thinking about it anymore as Lambert kissed him again. This time, it was more heated and Eskel plunged into the kiss with vigour, with determination as if he was sure that what he was looking for could’ve been provided only by the one and only sassy witcher named Lambert.

“But I’m not doing it here,” Eskel was adamant once he internally shivered under Lambert’s palm, tenderly placed upon his chin. Looking into Lambert’s eyes, he continued, “The view’s pleasant, but… let’s get inside. To the fireplace maybe.”

It made Eskel’s heart throbbed when Lambert almost smiled, almost genuinely smiled at him as he agreed. They headed back inside. Eskel went right away for the largest usable bed in here, and being utterly at peace with what was going to happen between him and Lambert, he got rid of his clothes but for underpants because… well, he dragged the bed in front of the fireplace, but still, the room was quite chilly.

Besides the tender kiss, there were other things taking Eskel by surprise. As the both of them were seated on the bed, they didn’t proceed to groping each other, humping each other, or fucking each other as Eskel would’ve expected. No, because Lambert simply leaned to him as if seeking warmth, kissing him slowly, yet with almost palpable passion.

It was intoxicating and Eskel suddenly found himself to be kissing Lambert’s neck with similar enthusiasm, moving behind him completely and putting his hands upon his shoulders, caressing his scarred back, and even though Eskel wasn’t entirely sure Lambert really wanted not to rush things, he continued in his endeavours as Lambert neither told him off, nor flinched. He let Eskel to roam his hands on his skin, allowing the older witcher to get accustomed to touching a man’s body, and when Eskel literally hugged him from behind, he let out a content exhale, signalling how comfortable he was.

It encouraged Eskel immensely, moreover, it sent a storm throughout his opinions and feelings concerning Lambert, feeling a swell of affection for him filling up his chest, and he kissed his neck again, gently sucking on the skin only to smile a bit devilishly as in reaction, Lambert buried his nails into Eskel’s thigh. And when Eskel returned to gentle gracing of his skin, Lambert kept his hand on Eskel, threading the muscle, caressing him, and as his warm palm was so close to Eskel’s groin, the older witcher went from being pleasantly interested in this affair to becoming aroused by the situation, by Lambert’s broad hand upon his thigh, from time to time venturing higher and higher…

Thinking once again of fucking Lambert, this time the idea caused his body to go on fire despite the fact Eskel wasn’t exactly sure why as he… he had never desired to be with a man, but this… this was Lambert. His fellow witched whom he wanted to help, to be with, and whom…

And as he buried his face into Lambert’s wet neck, he understood what his friend meant by sharing… He was aroused and hell he wanted Lambert to touch his dick already, but still he was aware of the bond between them, getting stronger and more powerful during this intimate moment when they understood each other, when their shared the melancholy engraved into the core of their bones… the melancholy coming with their past, with the fact that they were relicts, endangered species who came to their home to spent another long winter, who came here to mourn their teacher, their mate… and both of them hoped that mutual sadness might ease the pain, that they would together find a way how to overcome the death of their friend.

With his chest constricted with emotions, Eskel sat next to Lambert and touched his chin to make him face him, and Eskel kissed him with tenderness Lambert displayed when they were outside. They were still mourning, still sad about late Vesemir, but as Lambert kissed him back, stroking his thigh once again and brushing his cheek with his other hand, Eskel knew that at least, they had each other, which now managed to gain a new meaning.

And to Eskel, it meant a lot.

“Can I fuck you, Lambert?” a question slipped out before Eskel realized how urgent his need to do so really was, but once the words were said, Lambert inhaled sharply and grinned.

“Go on,” was the answer, and soon enough. Lambert shifted on the bed, spreading his legs for Eskel who shivered at the wave of blood, surging into his crotch and making his cock rock hard. “Here,” he handed Eskel a small bottle he retrieved from the nearby laying trousers, “you know what it’s for, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” breathed out the older witcher, desperately trying to regain control over himself at the sight of Lambert, tossing away his underwear and providing Eskel with the view at his cock, hard and shiny at the head which Eskel didn’t anticipate at all. His friend was so aroused that he was leaking and Eskel’s own dick twitched, his mind going hazy with need to fuck Lambert right here, right now.

Getting rid of his own underwear, Eskel then moved in between Lambert’s legs and leaned down to kiss him while he wasn’t able to resist the urge to touch him. Giving Lambert the very first stroke, he sighed softly as Lambert made a low, satisfied sound, so he wrapped his hand around the shaft, caressing Lambert’s cock, which Eskel started to enjoy.

He would’ve never thought that pressing his chest into other man’s one, kissing him, feeling his stubble, hearing his moans, and touching his dick would be so… so arousing, mesmerizing, and so… so good. Needing more, he let go of Lambert’s dick, moving his finger past his balls to the place where Lambert’s hole was.

Breathing hard, Eskel narrowed his back to put some lube from the bottle on his fingers which he returned to Lambert’s entrance, trying to slowly push the first one in, and even though he had never done that, it went sort of naturally. Spreading Lambert to be able to take his dick, he quietly groaned just at the idea of being inside him, and the look at Lambert’s face wasn’t helping him either…

His swollen lips, his chest heaving as he added the second finger, his heavy dick between his legs… Eskel couldn’t tear his gaze away, and as if Lambert knew about his dilemma, the younger witcher’s eyes gleamed with mischief and arousal as he took hold of his legs, grabbing them under his knees and pulling them closer, so not only Eskel had a better access to his ass, but also a better view at the hole stretching around his fingers, and at the shiny head of his hard cock.

He would’ve prepared Lambert thoroughly, but when Lambert told him, “Fuck me already… it’s enough,” Eskel wasn’t the one to argue about that. Feeling hornier than ever, he smeared some lube upon his own dick, and as Lambert put a pillow under his hips, Eskel just hovered over Lambert, aiming his cock at Lambert’s entrance, pushing slowly inside, and being enveloped by the tight heat his cock was begging for.

Staring down at his friend, Lambert’s eyes were tight shut, but his mouth agape, and soon enough Eskel felt his hands upon his abs, nails dragging into the skin, which the older witcher found totally arousing. Trying to move a bit, he thrust shallowly again, and this time, Lambert’s lips spread into a blissful smile, his teeth shining, his eyes being opened with a glint of hunger within them.

“Fuck me, Eskel,” he made a sound similar to purring, which forced Eskel to move before he could even process the words.

His hips set fast tempo as he was horny and eager to fulfil Lambert’s demand. Thrusting into Lambert’s body, spreading his ass, and making him moan loudly and so unabashed that also Eskel soon got lost in their lust, fucking Lambert like his life depended on it, and he absolutely loved the way Lambert felt around him, how he kept burying his nails into his skin, how he was growling, creating the perfect sound for Eskel’s ears.

His orgasm was quickly approaching with all the hunger and heat around them, with Lambert’s blissful face, with his words…

“Fuck me, Eskel, like the cheapest slut in Oxenfurt… Fuck me hard!” he kept moaning, utterly open to his ministrations, his ass meeting each Eskel’s thrusts in order to get him as deep as possible, and Eskel loved, totally loved how much Lambert needed him inside, how much he needed him in general.

It felt beautiful to be wanted, to be needed, to be kissed on his bruised lips by Lambert, by the only man in the world who could ever understand him. With that on his mind, he thrust into Lambert particularly hard, and he almost saw stars when Lambert squeezed him inside, holding him so tight that Eskel wasn’t able to prolong the intercourse any longer. He grumbled, his back arcing, and the whole body going rigid for a moment when he was coming inside his fellow witcher who shivered underneath him, dragging his nails all over Eskel’s skin just to meet Eskel’s final move. Feeling impaled on Eskel’s cock, entirely at his mercy, being fucked by him like an animal, Lambert rolled his eyes and quickly reached between his legs to give himself just a few strokes before he came as well, his sperm tainting their stomachs.

However, Eskel couldn’t have cared less about that. Trying to catch his breath, he acknowledged that he was smiling goofily at his friend, but the sex was too good to feel anything else than satisfaction.

“I’ve always known that you’d make a great shag, Eskel,” was the first thing Lambert said in a husky voice, palming his eyes and fixing them then upon Eskel who was still hovering above him, still full of strength, which only brought a mischievous spark to Lambert’s eyes.

“So you’re okay?” asked Eskel as he rolled on his side, reaching for his underwear to wipe his belly as well as Lambert’s one.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lambert assured him, getting the piece of garment from Eskel to clean up himself, then tossing it aside.

“So… sleep now?” suggested Eskel who sure was able to do the second round right away, but he didn’t want to. After all, this was about something else than just sex. Wonderful sex, to be precise, but still, he was glad that Lambert didn’t object. “Turn on your side,” he instructed him and Lambert, to his own amazement, did. Moreover, Eskel noticed the tender hint within his eyes and the soft edges around his lips.

Lambert was a sensitive soul and Eskel knew it, so he didn’t ask him whether he wanted to cuddle. He just did it despite the fact that neither of them probably was into such things, however… however, it fitted the atmosphere at Kaer Morhen. The melancholic atmosphere, shared by two witchers who were pressed into each other, and Eskel was hugging the other one from behind, while Lambert deliberately entangled their legs.

And Eskel didn’t mind.


End file.
